1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trigger guards, and more particularly, relates to a trigger guard that mounts upon a firearm's accessory rail and serves as a clip holster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trigger guards have been used to prevent the accidental discharge of firearms. Clip holsters have been used as a method of holding a firearm on one's person. There are many varieties of dip holsters. Some are integral to the grip stocks of a firearm, and others utilize pins and screws to attach the clip holster to the firearm. These methods are adequate, but require the addition of parts that may affect the performance of the firearm. Furthermore, these types of clip holsters are not readily installable or removable. More importantly however, there is a history of these types of dip holsters that permit a firearm to fire when worn by the person in their intended manner, inside the person's waistband.
Several designs for trigger guards have been designed in the past. However, there are no combination trigger guard and clip holster that attach to the accessory rails of a firearm, and that can be carried safely in their intended manner without the danger of unintentional or accidental discharge of the firearm. Furthermore, are readily installable and removable, and require no tools to install or remove.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,472 issued to Hellweg, et al. for Holster for guns or the like on May 30, 1995. However, it differs from the present invention because Hellweg, et al. does not teach the use of a gun's accessory rails. Hellweg, et al. teaches a holster for a gun comprising a pouch for receiving the gun. The pouch being mounted on a belt-receiving member; the belt-receiving member having an elongate slot therein, the pouch being mounted to the belt-receiving member by a fastener passing through the elongate slot the fastening being able to be selectively released to allow the pouch to be moved axially relative to the belt-receiving member by moving the fastening along the slot, and the pouch being able to be rotated about the fastening.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,357 issued to Goodwin for Belt clip for concealed container on Feb. 2, 1999. However, it differs from the present invention because Goodwin does not teach the use of a firearm's accessory rails. Goodwin teaches a belt clip for holding a container, such as a firearm holster, inside the waistband of a pair of pants includes a straight member, a top hook member and a bottom hook member. The hook members hold the top and bottom, respectively, of a belt worn by a user. A gap between the hook members allows the belt clip and container to be attached and removed from the belt while the belt is being worn. The belt clip may be adjustable to accommodate different sized belts.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,295 issued to Hellweg, et al. for Holster for handguns or the like on Apr. 22, 1997. However, it differs from the present invention because Hellweg, et al. does not teach the use of a gun's accessory rails. Hellweg, et al. teaches a holster for a handgun comprising a holster body for receiving the handgun. The holster body being mounted on a belt receiving member; the holster body having an open top for receiving the handgun and an open bottom to allow a barrel of the handgun to project therethrough if required; the holster body is of a folded construction having two substantially parallel but spaced apart ends shaped to conform with the barrel and/or slide of the handgun to define an open side therebetween, there being provided at least one adjustable tension means passing between the ends and across the open side to retain the ends in a desired but adjustable spaced, relationship.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention. More specifically, none of these patents suggest use of an existing firearm's accessory rail for mounting of a trigger guard holster.